


Til Death My Love

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clue AU, F/M, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Murder Mystery AU





	Til Death My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Prompt done for the reddie library

**Butler Richworth** \- Richie

 **Mrs. White** \- Patty

 **Miss Scarlet** \- Audra

 **Mrs. Beaver** \- Beverly

 **Professor Plum** \- Mike

 **Colonel Bird** \- Stanley

 **Mr. Spaghetti** \- Eddie

 **Revered Hay** \- Ben

 **Mr. Boddy** \- Bill

Richworth heard the door ring and he was off to collect the last member of the night. There were to be 7 guests for Mr. Bill Boddy’s feast. He opened the wooden door to reveal a short, brown-haired man, “Mr. Spaghetti.” he greeted with a slight bow.

“Richie...I mean Richworth.”

Richworth took a moment to admire the blue suit Mr. Spaghetti wore, he looked uncomfortable in the outfit even though it fit him perfectly. There was a pink colored pocket square that Richworth plucked out quickly. “Hey!” Mr. Spaghetti reached for the small cloth. Richworth grabbed his wrist to bring it toward his mouth for a chaste kiss. He glanced up at the red face of Mr. Spaghetti, who gulped visibly as his mouth parted a little.

Richworth let go and straightened up, “The other guests are already here and in the dining room.” Richworth led the way toward the decorative room. There were plates, silverware, and glasses set up for a 3-course meal. A meal they would never get to enjoy.

“Why are we all here?” Miss Scarlet said in frustration to Richworth the second they entered the room. “Some of us have jobs you know.”

“What job would you have that involves working evenings?” asked Colonel Bird.

Mrs. White leaned toward the Colonel, “I think we can all guess exactly what kind of job she has.”

A look of pure loathing flashed across the beautiful face of Miss Scarlet. She flipped her red hair dramatically, “At least I have a job, better than being a widow with several husbands, who all seemed to mysteriously kick the bucket.”

Mrs. White stood up, “I will not sit here and be insulted by some harlot!”

“Oh sit down and shut up for god’s sake.” Mrs. Beaver took a long drag of her cigarette and blew out smoke rings. Her short straight red bob was in complete contrast to Miss Scarlet’s long curly hair. Freckles scattered around her skin like dust, more than one person in the room considered how they practically represent the souls of past victims who’ve crossed her. “You are disrupting my calming aura.”

“Don’t disrupt the aura,” said Professor Plum in his low voice. He wore a green tweed suit that accented his dark skin perfectly. His brown eyes were trained on the red wine sloshing around in his glass. “Wouldn’t want to upset that.”

Mrs. Beaver glanced across the table at him. The red pointy glasses she wore were on the tip of her nose so her eyes focused on him unnervingly. “If you have something to say, then say it, Professor Plum.”

“There’s no real science behind aura’s and you know it.” He stated, swishing his red wine and sipping it. “You bring your own positive or negative energy. No one is controlling it for you.”

She opened her mouth to argue just as Richworth rang a mini gong. The sound vibrated through the room quieting the group instantly.

“Now that we have gathered, Mr. Boddy would like to greet you all.” A smile spread over his face like he knew something they didn’t, which in all likelihood he knew everything they didn’t.

A man with slicked-back dark red hair entered the room. Everyone let out some noise of anger, surprise, or horror. There stood Mr. Bill Boddy wearing a designer suit and holding a briefcase attached to his arm with handcuffs.

“You!” Miss Scarlet rose to her feet. “Why are we here?!”

“All will be explained, me dear,” Bill said in a quiet firmness. “For now, please sit.”

She stood her ground a moment longer before the calming touch of Reverend Hay was placed on her elbow. Miss Scarlet looked at him and without saying a word, she sat back down. He patted her hand lightly then returned it to his lap.

“Richworth, please tell our guests why they are here.” said Mr. Boddy, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Richworth started at the head and slowly walked around as he said, “Reverend Hay, Miss Scarlet, Professor Plum…” He continued to the other side of the table, “Miss White, Colonel Bird, Mrs. Beaver, and Mr. Spaghetti.”

Richworth stopped beside Mr. Spaghetti placing a hand on his shoulder. The man stiffened in surprise then calmed down. “As you all know, Mr. Boddy here has been blackmailing each of you for months.” This news was met with tight lips, glares, and a bitter smirk from Mrs. Beaver. “In his briefcase is all the evidence on each of you, the only copies of the evidence. Mr. Boddy plans on giving these over to the police which could incriminate everyone seated at this table. IF you don’t do exactly as he tells you…” Richworth took a pause here, then removed his hand from Mr. Spaghetti, “Or you can reach under your chairs…”

Bill Boddy glanced at Richworth, “What is the meaning of this?” All the guests started reaching under their chairs and pulling out different weapons - knife, gun, wrench, rope, candlestick, lead pipe, metal trophy.

“Everyone has a weapon capable of killing Mr. Bill Boddy. Now's your chance to take back your lives.” At these words, the lights went out. The sound of weapons being dropped or thrown, a gunshot noise, a thud, then nothing.

The lights flickered back on and there was Bill Boddy’s body limp on the ground. Miss Scarlett let out a scream.

Richie bent down to check his pulse, then slowly rose. “One of you is the killer,” Richie pointed to the body of Bill as he looked out toward the sea of guilty suspects. “I suggest you figure it out because I called the police earlier.”

“You what?!” Mrs. White screeched.

“How dare you! What exactly do you do?” Professor Plum accused.

“I am the butler,” Richworth replied lazily, “I buttle if you will.”

“Why…” Mr. Spaghtti asked weakly, eyes trained on the body. “Why would you give us weapons then call the police?”

“Because I wanted him dead and knew you all would get the job done. Now, how shall we figure this out folks?”

**-40 minutes later -**

“Come on, Mr. Spaghetti! They are coming for us!” Richie gripped his hand. Their feet were loud on the wooden floors as they ran down the hallway together.

“Richie wait!” Eddie wheezed uncomfortably. “I can’t run.”

Without letting go but slowing down significantly he said, “I’m not Richie, I’m Richworth your secret lover and accomplice.”

“No seriously, Richie, I can’t fucking breathe.” He let go and they both stopped. Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “You ok Mr. Spaghetti?”

“I hate that Bill…” he took a deep breath, “Gave me Mr. Spaghett in his murder mystery.”

Richie laughed, “At least your name isn’t a play on your father’s: Richworth...Wentworth...kill me. There’s a reason dad didn’t want me to be junior. Terrible name.” He stared at Eddie with unease. “Didn’t mean to overwork you.”

Eddie waved a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry. It’s been super fun tonight. I didn’t think I’d be quiet about being the murderer for as long as I did. But of course, you got it out of me.”

“My card said I’d assist the murderer but didn’t tell me who it was just that I had to protect my love who was being blackmailed, who would be wearing a pink handkerchief.” Richie looked around as he heard the noise of people coming after them. “Quick! Hide!”

“We need to get back to the dining room. They won’t expect us to go back to the scene of the crime.” Eddie suggested still clutching his chest.”

“They think I’m the killer, I should just sacrifice myself.” He said in complete seriousness. This was a game but Eddie had no doubt Richie would do this in a real situation.

Eddie launched himself at Richie and kissed him fiercely. They were like lovers who truly had killed someone together, this was the last kiss before they were separated for life. Richie pushed him up against the door off the side of the hallway. He reached behind Eddie and opened the door, they stumbled into the small closet. Their mouths barely parting, deepening with each uncertain moment.

Eddie’s hands went down Richie’s chest, feeling the silkiness of the rented butler suit. He smirked into the kiss laughing a little.

Richie broke the kiss asking, “What are you laughing at spaghetti head?”

“ _I buttle if you will_. I think the whole room was two seconds away from bursting into laughter when you said that. This group has never had to be so serious for so long.”

“The roleplay has been the best part.”

“You are so natural. Bev too, I was legit scared of her at the dinner table.”

“DID ANYONE SEE WHERE RICHWORTH WENT?!” Came the yell of Mike.

They both held their breaths and remained completely still. Eddie’s heart was beating frantically. If the others found them, they would know they were working together. That couldn't happen.

Footsteps stopped right outside the door. “We should just keep running down the hall then start checking rooms." Came Patty's voice. "He has to be here somewhere.”

“Maybe Eddie tricked him into following him like he said he would.” Beverly suggested. At this Richie’s body tensed and he looked down. Eddie shook his head, eyes meeting steadily and mouthed ‘I tricked them’. Richie hugged him closer.

“Well,” Stanley’s annoyed and out of breath voice broke through, “Let’s go onward then.” Their footsteps trampled down the hallway, allowing Richie and Eddie to relax.

“I’m playing double agent my dear Richworth.” he said pleadingly, flowing back into character. “I would never betray you.”

“I know my love,” Richie bent his head to kiss Eddie chastely. “Let’s go.”

The two held hands as they quietly hurried in the opposite direction of their pursuers. They took the steps of the stairs two at a time and ran toward the dining room. When they entered the room, Bill was sitting in a chair smiling at them excitedly.

“How’s the dead life, Billy?” Richie asked with a smirk. He raised his hand and zipped his lip. “Oh right, once you’re dead you can no longer talk. Right, Mr. Spaghetti?” There was no answer. “Eddie?”

Richie turned around to see Ben holding a knife to Eddie’s throat. “Reverend Hay...put down the knife.”

“You two were in it together.” Ben said in a shaky voice.

“Not very godly of you to kill a man.” Richie stepped forward. Ben brought the knife closer to Eddie’s throat. “Put it down.”

“No! WE ARE IN THE DINING ROOM!” Ben screamed. “They are going to come and you two will be taken into custody.”

“I can’t let that happen.”

“Richworth,” Eddie shook his head. “Go, while you can.”

Richie’s eyes stayed trained on the knife. “I’m not leaving you.” His eyes flickered to the gun still on the table. “Til death my love.” He picked up the gun and aimed it at Ben’s head. “Lay down the knife.”

Ben let go of Eddie, who immediately ran behind Richie.

“You wouldn’t kill a man of god.” Ben sobbed. 

“I’m an atheist.” Richie pulled the trigger, the noise of a gun went off and Ben hit the ground dramatically.

Richie stared at his body for a minute before Eddie took the gun from him. “You were so brave,” he whispered laying a kiss on his lips slowly. “I can’t believe you killed for me.”

“I would do anything for you.” Richie responded leaning down to kiss him longer.

“I know you would.” Eddie took a step back a slow smile forming on his face. Except there was nothing sweet about it, the grin was a victorious one.

“Mr. Spaghetti?”

“Til death my love.” Eddie raised his arm and pulled the trigger. Richie fell to the ground.

The rest of the group entered the room, gasping and yelling.

“Richworth killed the Revered and Mr. Boddy. The murder is dead.” Eddie said to the room. Everyone cheered and hugged each other.

“And that’s the end of the game!” Bill said excitedly.

Richie rose from the ground quickly. “You little bastard! You lied to me!”

Eddie began to laugh, his laughter filled the room.

“What are you talking about Rich?” Beverly asked in confusion.

He frowned at the still giggling man, “Eddie was the fucking killer! He played triple agent!”

“That’s what my card said to DO! I had to trick you and kill you in order to win!”

“I was supposed to protect you from all weapons...oh my god. Damn it, Bill.” Richie turned on him. “Couldn’t have given me a little more of a tip there?”

“You let your guard down.” Bill shrugged. “But holy shit the final showdown was awesome.”

“I wish we could’ve seen it!” Audra went over to Bill and kissed his cheek. “Great writing hun.”

“Can we please do this every weekend?” said Patty with excitement.

“I couldn’t handle this every weekend. Far too stressful” Stanley groaned. “Maybe in a couple months.”

“Such a grump.” Patty poked his stomach playfully.

“Does that mean we all lost?!” Mike asked in annoyance. “Since our objective was to figure out the murderer.”

Bill grinned. “Correct. You are all a bunch of losers. Except for Eddie!”

“What else is new,” Ben grumbled. “Richie fucking killed me. I’ll never forgive you, man.”

“Awww,” Beverly went over to Ben and gave him a hug. “Poor baby.” She teased as the room laughed.

“Well,” Eddie nodded toward the door. “Shall we go check out this giant house we rented for the weekend?” The group agreed and left the room.

“Can’t believe you killed me,” Richie complained. “You got to be such a badass.”

Eddie laughed, “I’m always a badass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my beans! Come say hi tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier


End file.
